Choi Hana
Choi Hana (''최 하 나, born May 18, 1996) is a South Korean Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She was a member of the South Korean Girl Group Vega β, and decided to come back, and will become a revived member of Vega β in March 2014. Biography 2009 Choi Ha Na passed the auditions to be in a group under DreamS, beating 38,560 other auditionees, along with Seo Mi Young, Song Sun Mi, Bae Sae Ra and Hwang Su Ji. 2011 A year after Choi Ha Na passed the auditions, it was announced by Tsunku and S.M Entertainment that she alongside the other 4 successful auditionees finished their training and were going to debut under the group name Vega β. On February 1, Vega β debuted with "LUPIN". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujiwara Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, as well as Vega β's Choi Hana, were to create a dance unit called μ's. At the same time, it was also announced that Takahashi Rie, Suzuki Eri and Satou Miki were to form a new sub-unit named "Asobi Masho!". On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, μ's danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVega collaboration concert. On June 18, Choi Ha Na dyed her hair black. When asked why, she stated "Because I felt like it. I may be the visual, but I make the choices I want in my life. Besides, I like it. It feels fresh, for a whole new concept.", also hinting for an upcoming comeback. Two days afterwards, she released her first solo single, "Sad Promise/I Still Love You" which sold 89,576 copies. 2013 Choi Ha Na was the lead dancer for their new Korean Comeback "I GOT A BOY", being praised for her hip hop dancing experience. She has gain much more popularity with her dancing and notably her hair after cutting it. She and Vega β are currently working on their first Japanese album. After Vega β disbanded, she decided to go back to a normal life and to focus on her studies as she decided to go to University after high school. On November 4, it was announced by Icchan that Seo Miyoung, alongside Choi Hana and SunSaeSu, will re-debut and revive the disbanded DreamS Korean Pop Group Vega β. Hana blogged about the revival shortly after Icchan announced the news; ''Dear fans of Vega β','' I'm back! I know you all haven't heard from me since July 2013, when Vega β disbanded, but I've decided to come back to the entertainment industry, and have decided to balance both school and work. With this confidence and determination, I'm absolutely up and ready to come back to DreamS as a revived and returning member of Vega β. I will admit, there were a lot of days I wish I didn't graduate from DreamS. This feeling grew so much that I decided to come back to DreamS when the given opportunity came. To be honest, I got the call from Icchan after Mimi-unnie contacted them to return. I am so glad for that opportunity, and I was really relieved that unnie was thinking the same thing and was feeling the same thing I was feeling. I am so ready to come back, but I have to wait until January 2014. It seems so far, yet so close. You may be thinking, "How can you get ready so quickly like that?". It's because we're Vega β that we can! '' ''I wasn't surprised when Tsunku announced that there will be new members. Me and Mimi are a bit rusty, having been not in the scene for a while, and so we need juniors to help bring the hype back! Other than all of this, I am absolutely glad and hope that you will continue to support Vega β as if the whole disbandment never happened. Vega β will always love you guys! I will always love you guys! Thank you for your understanding! I look forward to seeing you guys again! 2013/11/04 Choi Hana Profile *'''DOB - May 18, 1996 (Age 19) *'Height': 170cm (5'7) *'Position': Visual, Lead Dancer *'Origin': Gwangju, Gyeonggi, South Korea *'Vega β Member Color:' Pink *'Languages Spoken': Korean, Japanese *'Years in Vega 'β': 5 years *'Eastern Zodiac: 'Rat *'Western Zodiac: 'Taurus *'Charm Point: 'Smile *'Weak Point: 'Not good at singing *'Strong Point: 'A dancing machine! *'Favourite Animal: 'Little chicks *'Special Skill: Really flexible *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, dancing *'Favorite Food(s): Galbi *'Least Favorite Food(s): '''Bitter Melon *'Favorite Colors: Yellow, Black, White *'Favorite Sport:' Basketball *'Favorite Movie:' Les Miserables *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for dancing! *'Motto: '"Dance your heart out!" *'Looks up to: ''Nakajima Saki, Kim Hyoyeon' *'Favorite Song:' "Electric Shock" by f(x) Singles Participated In Korea #2011.02.01 LUPIN #2011.05.07 A/Kiss #2012.02.14 I don't need a man! #2012.09.09 Painkiller #2013.06.23 I GOT A BOY #2014.01.30 Into The New World Japan #2012.05.28 Flower Power #2013.03.19 T.O.P #2014.03.?? Japanese 1st Album (Girls & Power) Muse (μ's) *2012.06.02 Chopper☆Chopper/Maxstep Solo Singles #2012.06.20 Sad Promise/I Still Love You DreamS * Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (w/ NeXus and Polaris α) Trivia *Was the 3rd member to be chosen *Considers Miyanaga Misaki her rival, because they are both the visual and lead dancers in their respective groups. *Despite being rivals,she and Miyanaga Misaki usually perform dance acts together. *Choi and Miyanaga Misaki are also good friends. *Says Song Sun Mi knows her best. *Is valued by Tsunku for her dancing skills. *Is nicknamed the "Dancing Queen" in DreamS. *Is usually annoyed by Bae Sae Ra's aegyo acts. *Is one of the pranksters in Vega β. *Respects SNSD greatly. *Wants to be able to sing better. *Did gymnastics when she was 5, but stopped to focus on dancing. *Wakes up in the morning easily. *Is the second tallest member in DreamS, being at 170cm (5'7; after NeXus' Sugiura Asuka). *Left DreamS after Vega β disbanded to live a normal life and to focus on her studies, but returned in January 2014 to become a revived and returning member of Vega β.'' Category:1996 Births Category:May Births Category:Former DreamS Korea Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation DreamS Korea Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Korea Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Category:Vega β